Elementals
The '''Elementals' were a series of illusions created by the use of projectors and drones utilized by Quentin Beck to wreak havoc across the world. To mask their nature, Beck claimed that the Elementals were superpowered entities from Earth-833 that emerged from an inter-dimensional rift caused by the Snap. History The Elementals were made as threats for Quentin Beck's Campaign, conceived sometime after the Battle of Earth in October 2023. Their true objective was two-fold: deceive Peter Parker in relinquishing the E.D.I.T.H. glasses, and gaining the public acclaim Beck craved as a "new hero". Incorporating his illusion tech, Beck had recruited several ex-Stark employees to build up the narrative: Guterman scripted a cosmic origin of relative believability, while Janice Lincoln had created the suit, and William Ginter Riva built and operated the battle drones to be the inner working of the Elementals wreaking havoc.Spider-Man: Far From Home They were interspersed around the world in late-June to early-July of 2024, making a global threat only he could stop. Nick Fury bought into the story given the last few years. Starting in Ixtenco, Mexico with the Earth Elemental, Beck debuted himself to 'Nick Fury' and 'Maria Hill' upon commencing the fight. Upon his 'victory', Beck worked with Nick Fury's Crew to end the Air Elemental in Morocco. Using the Water Elemental in Venice, Beck was able to secure his true target: Peter Parker. After the battle with Molten Man, Beck successfully attained the E.D.I.T.H. glasses and stages the final Elemental attack to assure his fame as Mysterio in averting an Avengers-level threat, as well as kill Parker's friends who might know of his deceptions. The final Elemental was exposed by Spider-Man during his last confrontation with Beck, and Beck had died from a drone gunshot misfire to the abdomen. Following Beck's death, Riva ensured Parker's identity was exposed to the press, and incriminated for Beck's own crimes with doctored footage. Elementals Sandman *'Name': Sandman *'Activity': 2024 *'Status': Inactive *'Description': Sandman is an Elemental with the ability to manipulate the element of Earth. With the activated projectors and Stark Industries Combat Drones, Sandman was depicted as powerful enough to destroy whole villages, such as Ixtenco. It was "defeated" by Quentin Beck, Talos, and Soren in the aftermath of Ixtenco's destruction. Cyclone *'Name': Cyclone *'Activity': 2024 *'Status': Inactive *'Description': Cyclone is an Elemental with the ability to manipulate the element of Air. Much like the other Elementals, it required the use of projectors and the Stark Industries Combat Drones to make the illusion of Cyclone photorealistic. Beck released Cyclone in Morocco, where it ran rampant until it was "defeated". Hydro-Man *'Name': Hydro-Man *'Activity': 2024 *'Status': Inactive *'Description': Hydro-Man is an Elemental with the ability to manipulate the element of Water. It could hijack and usurp major water traffic corridors to create various floods. Beck activated the projectors and released the Stark Industries Combat Drones to mask the Water Elemental illusion in Venice, Italy, where Hydro-Man ran rampant in the . In the aftermath of its "destruction" at the hands of Beck, speculation of Hydro-Man's human identity was left up to discussion: the news media company speculated that Hydro-Man was Morris Bench. Molten Man *'Name': Molten Man *'Activity': 2024 *'Status': Inactive *'Description': Molten Man is an Elemental with the ability to manipulate the element of Fire. Depicted as the strongest and the most dangerous of the four Elementals, Molten Man has been poised to have been the one to have killed Quentin Beck's family in Earth-833. Theoretically, per Beck's falsified story, it would feed upon metal to expand exponentially, and could consume landmasses once it was strong enough. Beck released Molten Man in Prague, where it was "destroyed" during the Carnival of Lights. Elemental Fusion *'Name': Elemental Fusion *'Activity': 2024 *'Status': Inactive *'Description': The Elemental Fusion is an Elemental with the ability to manipulate all four aforementioned primary elements. It was programmed to be the most powerful of the Elementals after Molten Man. It was set to attack London, only to have its disguise exposed by Spider-Man. Trivia *In the comics, the Elementals consists of Hellfire, Hydron, Magnum, and Zephyr, a team of four beings with elemental powers that landed on Earth from a different universe prior to the edification of Atlantis. **The Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the Elementals are made up of Spider-Man villains with an elemental affinity, with Magnum, Zephyr, Hydron, and Hellfire being replaced by Sandman, Cyclone, Hydro-Man, and Molten Man respectively. *Despite being simply referred to as Elementals, they bare a heavier resemblance to the Elementals of Doom, four giant mindless creatures summoned by Diablo to battle the Fantastic Four on more than one occasion. The Elementals of Doom similarly combined into the Elematrix at one point. Behind the Scenes *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' visual effects supervisor Janek Sirrs stated in an interview with that he's unsure which idea came first in the development process, the idea of using comic book villains or the idea that elemental creatures would be subsequently assigned to those villains.‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’: Marvel Found the Mighty Elementals in the Comics *The VFX work for the Elementals was divided up between three different studios. worked on the Earth and Water Elementals, worked on the Fire Elemental, and worked on the final Hybrid creation. References External Links * * * es:Elementals ru:Элементалы Category:Items Category:Illusions Category:Elementals Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Items